The present invention is directed to the field of sports. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an adjustable dummy for use in baseball, basketball, football, soccer, volleyball and similar sports where shooting/kicking/serving/throwing over/around an opponent is necessary to achieve an objective, e.g., passing or scoring.
A number of devices are available for assisting basketball players in learning to shoot over a defender's outstretched hands. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,111 to Purcell and U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,993 to Lipsett teach adjustable devices for use in training shooters to deal with such impediments. Other devices are designed to train the B-baller in making more precise passes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,197 to Benoit includes a trampoline passing target. Still other devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,521, are designed to simulate rushing linemen for place kickers. Finally, at least one device taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,185 to Davis contemplates multiple sport application, albeit by means of alternate configurations.
None of the prior art devices provides the versatility of the present invention in such a light weight, mobile dummy. The training assistance device of the present invention comprises an adjustable figurine with a wheeled base which enables it to be easily moved from a use position to a non-use, stored position as well as from field to basketball court for one of its various applications. The figurine may not only be adjusted to a plurality of heights, its arms may be easily positioned in any of six different adjustments to defend shots, passes, place kicks, punts, double play throws and a variety of soccer kicks, headers, etc.
The present invention is being marketed under the trademark the ULTIMATE DEFENDER. This invention comprises a training assistance device for use in developing proper technique for punters, kickers, passers, servers, and shooters in the sports of baseball, basketball, football, soccer, volleyball, and the like, said training assistance device comprising a) a manikin impersonating a defender, the manikin including i) a leg portion; ii) a torso portion; iii) adjustable mounting means positioned between the leg portion and the torso portion enabling a height of the manikin to be adjusted between a plurality of positions; iv) at least one arm secured to the torso portion; v) adjustable attachment means securing the at least one arm to the torso portion, the adjustable attachment means permitting positioning of the at least one arm means in one of a plurality of angular orientations; vi) a base attached to and supporting said leg portion; vii) transport assist means attached to one of the base, the leg portion and the torso portion facilitating movement of the training assistance device from place to place.
The torso portion is preferably tilted slightly forward relative to the leg portion simulating a forward press of a defender. Further, the torso portion has two shoulder sections and the at least one arm comprises at least two arms, one connected to each of the two shoulder sections. The adjustable attachment means for the at least one arm is effected by polygonally shaped fastener having n external faces fitting in a similarly configured opening in the arm enabling the arm to be adjusted to n different angular positions. The transport assist means preferably takes the form of wheels affixed to the base. In the preferred embodiment, a pair of axle-mounted casters are secured to the rear portion of the base.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.